


Dearest One

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: The aftermath of a mission.





	Dearest One

“Oh _Caius_!“ Aro sighs loudly, running to his blond husband. There is blood all over his cloak and there is even more blood dripping from his cloak. There is brown fur in his hair, on his shirt, even some on his shoes. He reeks, even though he showered just that morning. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where Caius has gone, and what he has done. “You must not go on these missions anymore, dearest. There will always be more, and you cannot possibly fight them all.“  
“I can and I will,“ Caius hisses furiously, shaking from head to toe, the adrenaline still strong. “Those animals must be exterminated, and I am the perfect candidate because nobody else will be one.“ He stamps his foot to emphasize his point, and then digs out something that looks suspiciously like a broken white bone from his pocket.  
Aro is already stripping Caius of his dirtied clothing, pressing delicate kisses onto scars both old and new. He runs his finger along a particularly jagged one which looks recent - he cannot remember seeing this before. “Caius,” Aro murmurs, even as his husband forms defensive thoughts in his mind. “Do relax, dearest.” He kisses each and every single scar slowly, whispering endearments in all sorts of languages.  
“I am,“ Caius snarls, desperately thinking about work. The dark-haired man laughs and stands up, wrapping the blond into his arms, a warm embrace with cold arms as they gently fall into bed.  
“Well, now you are.“


End file.
